


Diamond City Noir

by NihilismBot



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hancock wears a dress, M/M, Oral Sex, Really bad roleplay, Robot Sex, Sexual Roleplay, detachable penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the offices in this town, he had to walk into mine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond City Noir

"Night fell on the emerald city, obscuring its secrets like a shroud. Rain was coming down hard, as hard as a swatter on the head of a wild mongrel. I was about to close up the office for the night, no one would be coming in this weather. That's when he stepped in."

Nick tried to cover his amused smile as he watched Hancock. He had barely paid the visitor any mind when he first heard the door open, but instantly turned his head when he heard a loud clang. The sound was caused by Hancock's gas mask, something any ghoul needed to sneak into Diamond City, hitting the floor.

"He stands in the doorway, bright blond hair standing out in stark contrast to the gray mist outside. The rest of the man's frame is hidden beneath a large fur coat. 'Mind if I come in?' he asks in a husky tone."

Nick continued to watch Hancock, then realized he was being prompted for a response. "John, what are you doing?"

Hancock frowned and said again, more firmly, "'Mind if I come in?'" He quickly muttered, "He asks in a husky tone."

"Sure. Come in," said Nick.

This cheered Hancock up. He entered the building, closing the door behind him. "The poor thing looks absolutely drenched as he walks into my cramped office. I offer to take his coat." Hancock looked expectantly at Nick.

Picking up on the cue, Nick stood up and walked over to Hancock. "May I take your coat, sir?" he asked.

Hancock turned his back to Nick as the detective helped him with his coat. "With the heavy garment removed, I could now see his slender frame. The bony structure of his shoulders is framed perfectly by the thin red straps of his long red dress. The material itself clings to to his subtle curves. I can't help but run my eyes down his lithe body as I take his coat.”

“I wouldn't do that to a new client,” Nick interrupted, sounding slightly offended.

“Are you trying to say you aren't leering at me right now? Because your glowing eyes make it hard to hide that sort of thing,” Hancock smirked.

Nick pursed his lips and looked away from Hancock. “I said I wouldn't do that to a new client.”

Satisfied that he had won, Hancock amended his statement, “The material itself clings to his subtle curves. A weaker person than I would no doubt be undressing this man with their eyes.” Hancock smiled at Nick to see if this satisfied him, hearing no complaint he continued. “He makes his way to the desk, heels clicking on the stone floor, and takes a seat before I can invite him to do so. His impatience is clear in how he looks at me and how he kicks his foot. I do my best not to keep him waiting.”

There isn't really a place to hang any coat, let alone one large enough to conceal Hancock's ghoulish frame. Nick carefully folded it in half and placed it on top of a small filing cabinet filled with solved cases. They would probably be safe from any of the water dripping off the coat, and if not at least it wouldn't be too big of an issue. He looks over to see Hancock bouncing his legs and doing an overall terrible job of sitting still. Evidently, he didn't do his best to not keep him waiting.

Once Nick sat down on the opposite side of the desk from Hancock, the ghoul continued his odd narration. “The man in the red dress leans back in his chair and he begins to speak, 'Mr. Valentine, my name is Rock Hardman and I-'”

“Really, John? That's the name you've chosen?” Nick interjects.

Hancock sat up a little straighter. “What's wrong with my name?”

“I know this is just a prelude to sex, but you couldn't have come up with anything...more subtle?”

Hancock put a hand to his chest and did his best to look genuinely offended. “You think I snuck into this city just to have sex? Don't flatter yourself.”

Nick crossed his arms and remained silent.

Hancock crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair again, pouting. “I like the name. It stays.”

Nick smiled, “Alright 'Mr. Hardman,' what can I do for you?”

“'As I was saying, before being _rudely_ interrupted, I hear you're the man to go to when you've lost some one. Well, I've lost my dear, rich, old husband and...' Nicky, what's with that look?”

“Oh nothing,” Nick tried to hide his smile again.

Hancock continued looking at Nick in silence. “You figured out the twist, didn't you?”

“Of course not. Please, Mr. Hardman, keep telling me about your missing rich and old husband.” Nick gestured with his hand for Hancock to continue.

“I barely got one sentence in! How do you already know Rock is the murderer?!”

“He is? I had no idea!”

The irritated look on Hancock's face did make Nick feel bad for guessing the ending to the game so quickly. He stood up and walked behind Hancock, loosely wrapping his arms around the smaller man. He kissed from his temple down to the small shell of his ear, careful to not upset the blond wig.

“You did a great job with props,” Nick whispered into Hancock's ear, “Why don't we just skip forward in the story a bit.”

Hancock looked a little less upset, but continued to pout silently.

Nick walked back to the other side of the desk. Standing up straight, he made a point of looking down at Hancock as he spoke. “I know you killed your husband, Rock. But why? And why ask me to find him?”

Hancock hesitated, debating what the more rewarding course of action was. “'Lance was a horrible man, detective. If I hadn't killed him, some one else would. But, I just couldn't wait that long. I couldn't live with myself knowing I was letting him ruin the lives of others out of my own cowardice.'” Hancock dramatically turned his head down and pantomimed dabbing tears away. “'When I finally did it, when I finally stabbed him, it was such a relief, detective! But then I was afraid again, what would his men do to me once they found out? So I sent you out on a wild bloatfly chase-'”

“Goose chase.”

“... What's a 'goose?'”

“Never mind, please continue.”

“'I was hoping to make myself look innocent. But I ended up just putting you in harm's way, dear detective. Why, if it wasn't for you and the Admiral-”

“Wait, who's 'the Admiral?'”

“Oh, I'm sorry? Did you miss out on key characters because you decided to skip straight to the end? I'm afraid I can't help you there, Nicky.” Hancock looked positively smug as he spoke.

Nick shook his head. “Fair enough.” He walked back over to his desk and took a seat. “Well, what happens now, Rock? I know you're a good man, I don't want to see you put away for murder, not in this backwards world. Killing happens every day, and it's mostly the good ones dying. How do you see this playing out?”

Hancock stood up as he spoke and began walking to Nick. “'Well, Mr. Valentine, I'm afraid we've attracted too much attention to ourselves. We can't just drop this story and hope it fades into obscurity. But, you're a good man, detective.' Even through my coat, I can feel his hand stroke down my spine. The gesture sends a cold chill through me, cold as the heart of the late Mr. Hardman. 'It's a shame that I have to do this.' Before I know what's happening, he shoves me to my desk and cuffs my hands behind me. I'm surprised by how much strength was hidden in that delicate frame”

Hancock pushed Nick face first on to the desk and latched a handcuff to one of his wrists. It was only because of the trust Nick had in Hancock that the synth made no effort to escape and allowed himself to be manhandled as Hancock grabbed his metal hand and cuffed it with the other behind his back.

Nick wanted to ask why he didn't turn to face Rock when the man first walked behind him, but figured he had ruined the story enough for one evening.

“He strokes the side of my face as he speaks, words dripping like honey laced with cyanide. 'I really am sorry, Mr. Valentine. But I'm afraid I just can't go to prison and I need to give the boys in blue _someone_ to blame. I wish it didn't have to be you, though.' With his immense strength, he grabs the back of my coat and forces me to sit back in the chair. He delicately places his hand under my chin and tilts my head up, making me look him in the eyes. 'I can give you a gift before we part.' With that, he kisses me. There's no love in the gesture, it's just his way to show his present control over me.”

In contrast to Hancock's description, when he actually moved in to kiss Nick, there was clear love in the action. He kissed deeply at first, wrapping his arms around his partner and gently rubbing his back. When he broke the kiss, he delicately brushed his lips over Nick's. He touched their foreheads together before he stood up and began to search the room.

It only took him opening one drawer before Nick stopped him. “What are you looking for?”

“Your dick, obviously.”

“It's upstairs in a safe. Why on Earth would I leave that in the office where Ellie could find it?”

Hancock hummed. “Yeah, that makes sense. Where's the key?”

“Left coat pocket, I'd hand it you but, well...”

Hancock reached into Nick's coat and grabbed the key before heading upstairs to retrieve the item.

“Hey Nick!” Hancock called from the bedroom, “You have an issue of _Fixin' Things_ on your nightstand. Is that like porn for you?”

In that moment, Nick wished he could sigh, though no amount of sighing would properly express his exasperation with the comment. “John.”

There was a _click-clack_ from his heels as Hancock came down the stairs with the phallus and a small bottle in hand. “I'm just asking.”

Hancock placed the bottle on the desk then lowered himself to his knees and gently parted Nick's knees to settle between his legs. “'Mr. Valentine, I wouldn't want you to think me a cruel man.'” Hancock undid the buttons on Nick's pants and unfastened his suspenders. “'I can be very _friendly_.'” With some help, he lowered Nick's pants to mid-thigh and attached the phallus, a small whimper escaping Nick's lips letting him know it was in properly.

With one hand firmly pressed against Nick's thigh, Hancock took a hold of Nick's cock and rubbed his thumb along its length, the smooth texture contrasting against his own rough skin. He felt the slight tremble in Nick's thigh as he stroked his length, regretting that they had to skip the step where he teased Nick into full hardness.

He took the head of Nick's member into his mouth, rough and dry but if it bothered Nick, he didn't show it. Instead, he opened his thighs just a little more, allowing Hancock to move ever so slightly closer. He lapped at the length with long strokes of his tongue, feeling the vibrations from Nick's legs as the man struggled to keep composed.

It hadn't taken Hancock long to learn Nick's tells for how close he was to orgasm. It was a matter of seeing which systems were failing him. His voice and overall composure were first to go. His body shook almost instantly, trembling slightly with every pleasurable touch. His could still speak and be understood, but his words would be tinged with static as too much electricity surged through him. As he got closer, his voice would completely go, words becoming a distorted fuzzy mess. When Nick was at his limit, that was when his eyes would flicker. Hancock wasn't certain if Nick's vision actually suffered, but he had never complained.

Right now, Nick was only vibrating and his voice was still far too clear.

“Well, Mr. Rockhard, I can see why your husband married you.”

Yeah. His voice was _far_ too clear.

Hancock released Nick. “It's 'Hardman,' what sort of a name is 'Rock Rockhard?'”

Nick was grinning, smug bastard. “My apologies, 'Rock Hardman' is clearly much better.”

Hancock hoped that some day, Nick actually would have a client named 'Rock Hardman' just to see him suffer. Trying to be polite and compassionate as he remembered Goodneighbor's mayor dressed immaculately, on his knees sucking him off. Also, he wanted to meet anyone named 'Rock Hardman.' It was a good name.

Maybe someday. For now, he took Nick fully into his mouth, bobbing his head on the length while dragging his tongue along the underside. He hollowed his cheeks, allowing for more powerful suction for the act. The unintelligible noise coming from Nick told him his efforts were appreciated. His slid his hands along Nick's thighs and groped his shapely ass. Nick arched his back, thrusting his hips forward against Hancock's mouth. Hancock responded by speeding up his actions, enjoying how Nick was now at a loss for words and could only make distorted noise.

Hearing Nick lose control was nice, but it was far nicer to _see_ it. Specifically, to see Nick under him, chest thrust out with how hard he was arching his back, trembling legs wrapped around his waist, static pouring out of those lips making him hum into every kiss, eyes dimming as he grew close...

Without warning, Hancock released Nick. He stood up and kicked off his heels as he spoke. “I don't actually have a transition for this part. Just get on the desk.”

Nick started to say something that probably would have been a witty retort if he was actually able to speak.

Hancock lifted Nick up by his shirt collar then pulled him in for a desperate kiss. He moved Nick to the desk and pushed him back, doing his best to maintain the kiss the whole time. Nick's pants were clumsily pulled off of one leg, which Hancock figured was good enough.

Hancock grabbed the bottle he had placed on the desk and poured some of its contents on his hand. He carefully inserted a lubricated finger into Nick's entrance. Honestly, he wasn't sure if Nick needed any preparation, but it didn't seem right to skip over it.

And damn if the detective's reactions didn't make it worthwhile.

Nick arched his back off the desk and pushed himself closer to Hancock. His head whipped to the side and he shut his eyes tightly. Loud static poured from his mouth and Hancock leaned in to capture his lips and muffle the noise.

Breaking the kiss, Hancock added another finger. He leaned over Nick, regretting that he wasn't tall enough to whisper in Nick's ear while he fingered him. “I love seeing you like this.”

Nick opened his eyes weakly to watch Hancock as he spoke.

“So open and ready for me. I love feeling your skin shake against me. Love watching you lose control.”

Hancock added another finger, causing a notably loud sound from Nick.

“Damn. And I love the noises you make. They're... I love knowing you love this too.” Hancock smirked, “And it's nice to have you be quiet for a change.”

Hancock wasn't sure if Nick glared at him or if his eyelids were just twitching. Still, judging by how his eyes dimmed, the synth was getting close. Hancock removed his fingers from Nick, then poured more lubricant in his hand. He lifted up his dress and coated his length with the slick substance. He exhaled a moan as he eased himself into Nick.

Nick's reaction was immediate, crying out and pressing himself on to Hancock.

“Damn, Nick... You're... eager...” Hancock tried to compose himself, which was difficult with the warm feeling of Nick engulfing him. Not to mention that he could acutely feel the vibrations of Nick's machinery against his cock. He wasn't going to last long, good thing he had Nick so worked up.

Hancock started at a slow pace but quickly sped up. He lifted up Nick's bare leg to allow himself to go in deeper, his free hand keeping a hold of Nick's other leg.

Nick grinded against Hancock, static moans escaping every time Hancock thrust into him. He used his leg to pull Hancock closer to him. His eyes flickered.

Hancock's breathing was heavy. It wouldn't be long. His increased his pace and listened to the noise Nick made.

It wasn't long before Nick arched his back, his mouth hung open in a silent scream, the light in his eyes completely dimmed. His whole body twitched as more static came out and was instantly silenced. He rolled his head from side to side.

Damn.

Seeing Nick reach his climax was all that was needed for Hancock to reach his own. Hot electric pleasure surging through his body as he shuddered into Nick. His final moan came out as a growl between clenched teeth. He collapsed on top of Nick, panting heavily.

Though it was more than a little uncomfortable, he probably could have slept like that. But _someone_ had to stir him out of his post-orgasm bliss.

“So, how does your story end?” Nick's voice was still tinged with static.

Hancock nuzzled Nick's chest. “After having the best orgasm of my life, courtesy of Rock Hardman, I fell asleep. Also he decided to not frame me for murder. And I guess we got married. Now we have like, fifteen babies. The end.”

 


End file.
